


Среди камней

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Что под броней — синяки, незаживающие раны?





	1. амулет

Нело пробуждается в объятиях стылых замковых камней, в пустом алькове, укрытом среди разрушенных стен, и первым делом стискивает висящий на шее амулет в золотой оправе. Это — память, отобранная у него за тщеславие; это — боль, послушание, знак его поражения и борьбы. Это связь между прошлым и тем, что уже никогда не случится. Нело знает — знает, что прошлый он был с кем-то связан; знает, как ощущается вошедший в грудь клинок и как звучит его собственный крик.

Нело не знает, кем он был и кто для него так важен.

В голове звенит шепот, будто эхо среди камней. Кто-то плачет, горит огонь, древесные корни разрастаются все сильнее, и Нело трет онемевшие запястья. В предплечьях колет и слабо жжет. Что под броней — синяки, незаживающие раны? Или это — фантом, фальшивка, как и образ двух играющих детей?

Голос становится громче, манит, зовет к себе. Камни щедро делятся столетним холодом. Нело осторожно встает, каждый шаг дается ему нелегко.

Амулет крохотным заревом полыхает в его руке.


	2. звезды

Воображение дорисовывает на далеком затянутом тучами небосклоне яркие белые точки звезд, что собираются в созвездия и указывают умеющим их читать людям путь, однако на деле в Аду не бывает звезд и не бывает путников, что могли бы по ним искать дорогу домой.

Нело потерянно цепляется за рукоять чудом уцелевшего меча и ищет среди серой небесной мглы любой знак, самый слабый намек, причину уйти и оставить руины своей тюрьмы за спиной. Он не знает, куда идти, и не знает, сможет ли здесь остаться еще хоть на пару дней, не уснув однажды под многотонным завалом камней.

В воздухе витает предчувствие беды, и каждый сохранивший остатки разума демон бежит прочь со всех ног. Нело чувствует их ужас кожей. Они боятся неизбежного, кого-то сильного, чего-то неизвестного — этот страх роднит, заставляет искать вожака и сбиваться в стаи. Нело крепче сжимает меч и пристальнее всматривается в небеса. Трудно сказать, чего он ждет.

Увы, небо каждый раз отвечает ему молчанием и пустотой.


End file.
